


The Waking Sky

by Hankenstein



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, sleepy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankenstein/pseuds/Hankenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning before Kristoff leaves on one of his many work excursions, Anna wakes with the sun and decides she wants to wish him a proper goodbye, though it takes a little more work than she'd first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waking Sky

Anna woke to the sunlight against closed lids. 

Her and Kristoff had fallen asleep the night before watching the northern lights play across the sky. Whilst it had been beautiful, warm against him, feeling tiny beneath the huge sky, the open curtains on sizable windows were now causing an issue for an extended sleep-in. 

But there was _no_ way Anna was padding bare feet over cold floor to shut the blinds. Giving a breathy grumble, she rolled over. 

Kristoff had been spared the rude awakening, curled up on his side with his back facing the brightening sunlight, face firmly pressed into the pillow. 

Anna snuggled herself up against his warm back, cold nose against his neck. If the sun was only just lightening the sky, she reasoned, there was at least an hour before Kristoff would rise and leave her. A late night watching the lights and an un-royal love for sleep had her close her eyes, and nestle into covers and the warm body beside her, hoping for a touch more rest. 

She nuzzled her face against him, smelling the warm scent of his skin, of clean hair and a touch of sweat. _He’s leaving today._ He couldn’t stay at home in the castle all the time, as much as Anna wanted it. There was a pang in her stomach, a mingled fondness and worry. _He was off harvesting for a long time before you came along_ , she scolded her rickety belly. _Yes, but- He didn’t have someone to miss back then._

Her eyes were still half closed against the light, a slow, syrupy rise against the the pull of sleep. _You can always go back to sleep after he’s left,_ the same insistent voice reminded her. Humming her breath out slightly, she curved the whole length of her body against his, breasts against his back and breath on his neck. 

__His slumbering breathing, undisturbed by the light and movement, maintained its even pace._ _

__Anna, eyes still lidded, feeling her breath warm on the nearness of his skin, ran her hand down Kristoff’s generous side, a calm, thoughtful touch that stilled at the feel of his hip, fingers skimming against the dip there, nails stroking lightly. She pulled her body against his more firmly, wriggling against him, gently tugging his hip to press every inch of her slight form against his broad back._ _

__His breath didn’t so much as hitch._ _

Blinking the last remains of sleep from her eyes, Anna pursed her lips. _And people say that_ I’m _a bear for sleep_. And she let a a very soft hum of annoyance. _A challenge, then_. She would do it, she thought, without what she suddenly decided was _cheating_ , that is, talking, and she wouldn’t be rough, either. Anna wanted to enjoy this last hour before they said goodbye, and more importantly, she wanted her precious gift of a husband to enjoy it too. Anna’s lips curved against Kristoff’s shoulder in a smile. 

Propping herself up on one elbow, the princess didn't so much kiss as gently run her mouth, open, breath warm, from the point of one firm shoulder, down the dip of his neck and nuzzling into his hair behind his ear. She kissed the curve of his neck, deliberately keeping her touch delicate. 

__The same stroking hand ran fingertips across his flat stomach, slowly circling to the base of his ribs, then palm flat down his flank again, this time travelling past the line of his hips to run a firmer hand over the curve of his buttocks._ _

__She felt his breath catch. A sleepy moan coloured slow breathing._ _

_Ah! Progress!_ Letting her lips smile against his skin wickedly, she took the curve of his ear into her teeth, knowing well the chills that must be spreading rapidly from the particular scrape against this sensitive appendage. The sleeping man whimpered softly, and Anna couldn’t stop her grin. 

__Snuggling down against his back, cheek against warm skin, she let her hand wander downwards, running her fingers through the line of hair at his belly, gently scratching her nails into beginnings of his coarse hair._ _

__She actually heard him hum with the touch, hips shifting slightly. Anna could practically feel the heat of his erection, but deliberately steered her wandering fingers around it. Sometimes the tease made it all the more sweet. She let her breath hitch, sighing against his skin as her teasing fingers came back upwards again, actually earning her a little frustrated-sounding whimper from Kristoff._ _

“Ah!” Anna propped herself up again to look down at Kristoff’s face, still sleep-slack and eyes closed. “You _are_ awake!” Anna whispered in mock-fury, voice hushed reverentially against the silence of the morning. She spotted a slight twitch in his mouth, a hint of his sardonic smile. “You’re just pretending so that I do all the work!” 

__Kristoff couldn’t resist breaking into a full smile, though he kept his eyes determinedly closed. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself,” he whispered back._ _

__He suddenly shifted, rolling onto his back, letting his arm curve around Anna’s bare shoulders._ _

__“Oh, you’re going to join in?” she asked him, laughter shining through the hoarse whisper._ _

__“I can’t hear you. I’m asleep,” he murmured, and true to his word, Kristoff hadn’t let his eyes crack open once._ _

__Anna’s laughter was soft and breathy, still hushed. It seemed, wrong, somehow, to disturb the stillness with her raucous voice._ _

__Though it didn’t stop her from climbing into the “sleeping” Kristoff’s lap, cautious exploration abandoned. Small hands against him, she kissed his chest, paying attention to his nipples hardening under her mouth. She could feel his breath speed up, the thud of his pulse seemingly all around her._ _

__Pretence of sleep abandoned, Kristoff’s hands came up to rest on her shoulders as she took his cock into her mouth, hands huge and comforting on her as she groaned against him, a slurry of warm vowels alive in Kristoff’s mouth, as though he started words and couldn't go on. Anna’s luscious mouth on him, with her delicate hands pressed into the ridges of his hips with such strength, to support herself but also to hold him, her touch there to reassure him, _I’ve got you, you’re mine_. She was happy to keep the man grounded as she slid and moaned over his shaft, hands pressing him into the mattress to stop him melting or flying away. _ _

__When the warm sounds managed to find form in her name, Anna sat up, mouth wet and red, and the winded, wrecked man beneath her couldn’t find anymore words, simply letting his hands fall to and tug on her hips, pulling her over him with languid, breathless desire._ _

__Anna pulled her face close to his, sleep-mussed braids falling over each of his shoulders. “Awake now, I’m guessing?” but the laughter was ebbing away in a wash of desire, her body hot all over as Kristoff pulled her down to his mouth to kiss her deeply and thrust upwards inside her in the same moment._ _

__Now it was Anna’s turn to be nothing but wet, flowing moans and whimpers as Kristoff held her hips firmly in his hands, rolling her against him, head thrown back as she rode him, the line of her neck golden in the rising sun._ _

__His thumb easily found her clit, still holding her firm and guiding her hips as she almost frantically plunged down onto him, letting the rolling movement slide his thumb over the sweet spot, a flush running high in her cheeks and eyes bright as she looked at him._ _

__“Kristoff,” panting, pushing against him, “I-” and the rest was nothing but a hoarse moan, flinging her body down onto his, Kristoff wrapping his arms firm around her, crushing her tight against his chest as she moaned against him, his hips still thrusting into her as she came. He pressed his lips to her neck, the groan of his own orgasm muffled against her damp skin, hair everywhere, eyes closed tight again as he released inside her._ _

__Gently, so gently because she was sensitive right now, he let his hands stroke slow up her back, pads of his fingers then nails against the hollow of the princess’s spine, just how she’d been so gentle with him earlier._ _

__Breath slowly calming, Anna murmured against him. “D’you think we’ve got time to go back to sleep before you go?” He huffed a breathless laugh._ _

__They disentangled themselves, and lying side-by-side, Anna planted a soft and chaste kiss on the big man’s cheek._ _

__“I’ll miss you,” she said, and Anna was always like this, made it sound so easy, this offer, this simple love handed to him without question nor hesitation, despite everything that could have made her different._ _

__Grateful to life, to the fates, to ice and heaven and all things in between, he did his best to return it. “You know I’ll only be gone awhile.” Deep, shuddery breath. “I couldn’t stay away from you for very long.”_ _

__“Even when I wake you up before full dawn?” Anna asked, impish smile returning with her breath._ _

__“ _Especially_ then.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out sexual frustration is a wonderful motivator. It's four am and I have no proofreader, if you see a mistake please comment. 
> 
> Come visit me at inflictingfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
